Ascension
by kyuubi7
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki instead marries Fugaku Uchiha and has three children: Itachi and fraternal twins Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is smart and strong in this story. Minato is alive and is the FIFTH Hokage. Naruto and Sasuke are close brothers who want to revive their clan and get revenge on their brother Itachi for the Uchiha Massacre. But Naruto has another goal: to win become Hokage.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction story so you're going to have to deal with that. I've desided to change a few things up a bit and you'll know exactly what they are when you see them (story wise I mean). Feel free to judge my work, I would apreciate it greatly. And I'm writing this story for fun and have no clue if it will end quickly or shortly but I asure you that I have a set plot. Without further a due:**

His tears blended with the thunderless storm above. He cried deeply because of the loss he had just received. He stood holding his fraternal twin brother's hand. A massacre had happened days ago, his entire clan had been killed, save for his brother and himself. Though that wasn't what hurt him the most. The worst part was that his older brother, Itachi, had caused such a massacre. Two days ago Itachi had wiped out his entire clan, the Uchiha, along with their mother. His mother Kushina Uzumaiki-Uchiha couldn't have suffered enough. Not only had her husband Fugaku Uchiha died eight years prior by the hands of the Kyuubi, but she had also been killed by her own son.

He looked to his right at his brother Sasuke. Sasuke was crying profusely, as if he had a river behind his eyes. He looked around him at the rest of the villagers. They weren't crying, they just stood stone-faced or stared daggers at him. He knew exactly why this was, his mother had told him on his seventh birthday.

(Flashback one year ago)

 _He sat with his mother and his brother's at the dinner table. His mother sat opposite of him, his brother Sasuke to his right and Itachi opposite of him. He looked at his smiling mother as they ate dinner. He noticed that her eyes were giving a message different than the rest of her face._

 _"What's wrong mom?" he said._

 _"What? Nothing honey," Kushina lied._

 _"Mom, please? What's wrong," he pressed._

 _She sighed and her smile faded away. She looked down for a second, then around, looking at his brothers. Her eyes finally settled back onto him._

 _"Kids, there's something I need to tell you about. It's about the night your father died, and the night you twins were born," she said._

 _Itachi narrowed his eyes at their mother but said nothing. He and Sasuke looked at their mother with feirce curiosity._

 _"Kids, you know about the Kyuubi right? The beast that Lord Fifth killed?" Kushina asked._

 _"Yeah?" he and Sasuke asked at once. Itachi remained silent._

 _"Well, the Kyuubi is a being that can't be killed, it's immortal. So the Kyuubi has to be sealed inside of someone in order for the Kyuubi to not escape and hurt people. These people are called Jinchuriki," she said quietly. The boys just stared at her intently. She looked down at her lap._

 _"I myself was once the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi," she said silently._

 _They didn't know what to say. This was a shock to the boys. But Itachi questioned her: "you originally said that you weren going to tell us about how our father died and how the twins were born. So you must mean that a Jinchuriki is weak whilst giving birth. But how did it get out?"_

 _He had already put this togethor in his head, he knows where this is going but Itachi asked instead. He was too afraid of what the real answer might be to ask._

 _"You're right Itachi, a Jinchuriki is weakest when giving birth. But do to the seals the Kyuubi still couldn't have gotten out on his own. A man in a mask released the Kyuubi forcefully from me after I had given birth. Your father fought him off but was killed in the fight. Luckily my best friend, Minato, heard the fight and fought the masked man off. But Kyuubi still got out and went on rampage. Before Minato left to fight the demon he placed a seal on me that kept me alive, after living with the Kyuubi inside me for so long, without it I would have died." she explained. But she wasn't yet finished: "Lord Fifth managed to trick the Kyuubi back to me in order to seal the demon in one of you, he didn't know which to put the demon in so he chose one of you at random. He chose you Naruto, you are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."_

(Flashback end)

All the villagers knew that he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, but they all treated him as if he were the demon itself. Even being an Uchiha couldn't stop their hatred for him. He looked away from the villagers and stared ahead of him. He stopped crying at that moment. At that moment he knew one thing. Staring at his mother's grave he became aware of something that he would hold with him forevor. That he needed to be emotionless, having emotion was weak and he wanted to prove his strength and his loyalty to the village. He looked at his brother Sasuke and said: "let's go home, the only thing that we'll get by being here is more and more pain."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto lead his brother away from the grave, away from the funeral, away from the villagers, and away from the pain.

 **Author's Notes: I hoped somebody likes this. It's just an introductory chapter to tell the situation. I'll come out with the second chapter in a couple days or in a weak. Please leave reviews as well, thank you.**


	2. A Familial Foundation

**Author's Notes: I have no clue how well this story was received but I'm writing this next chapter anyway. The last one was very short so I'm going to try and make this one a lot longer, at least double the size of the last chapter. I might put in romance into the story, I might not. Most likely their will be no lemons, just gore and swearing. Without furher a due, the next chapter.**

Naruto stood in the foredt. Bent over hands on his thighs panting profusely, sweat dripping from his forhead to the ground. He looked up at the training field. It was absolutely destroyed. Shuriken, kunai, and senbon were everywhere. Craters all around, fires burning, entire trees cut clean in half. He'd been training everyday for sixteen hours total, for 2 years strait. He got up and began to pick up each and every weapon and place them into seals. He placed the sealing scroll into the his weapons pouch on his right thigh. Naruto wore black ANBU pants, black ninja sandals, a red longsleeve shirt over a chainmail shirt. On the back of his red shirt was the Uchiha clan symbol. On his left shoulder was the Uzumaki clan symbol. On his face he wore a black face mask (like Kakashi's). He deactivated his Sharingan to reveal his black eyes. He had no other clothing on his head besides his long, silky black hair . His hair reached to his shoulders but during training, such as now, it was put into a pony tail.

He began walking the long journey from training ground three to his home back in the Uchiha compound. He waved to Izumo and Kotetsu whom lazily waved back at him. Upon walking into the gate the villagers placed their hateful gaze upon him. He ignored it, he was used to this treatment. He even had several scars on his body from when mobs had stabbed him, even a human bite mark on his left rist from when some lunatic villager bit into him. It was rather funny in hindsight. Ofcourse his brother Sasuke was pissed off and even killed a villager or two because of the incident. Lord Fifth had pushed the whole incident under the rug when it was over. He even had his favorite Anbu, Wolf, use a genjutsu to rid the villagers minds of the incident. Wolf tried to use the genjutsu on Naruto and Sasuke aswell but they'd activated their Sharingan to rid the genjutsu from themselves.

Naruto couldn't help himself from remembering the night he and his brother activated their Sharingan...

(Flashback two years ago)

 _Naruto and Sasuke entered into the Uchiha compound, they had hoped their mother Kushina had made dinner. They were starving after their training session togethor. But what they saw upon entering their compound they sank to their knees, and their minds went into shock._

 _Blood ran through the streets in wide puddles, bodies strewn about, entire limbs seperated from their body's. After ten minutes Naruto's mind realized something: where was mother and Itachi?_

 _"SASUKE GET UP! We need to go find mom and Itachi!" he panicked._

 _His brother just looked at him with tears in his eyes. He blinked and realized the situation. Sasuke stood up and followed his brother to their house. On their way they saw countless bodies. Naruto figured that the entire clan must have been killed, if they weren't any crying then there weren't anybody in mourning. That had to mean that there weren't any survivors. He had to find his mother and brother as soon as possible. Leading his brother Sasuke by the hand he finally set his eyes upon their home. Upon reaching their home he let his brother's hand go and opend the door. His knees felt weak at seeing the blood on the floor, leading to the master bedroom. Evidently his brother must have felt the same way as his legs collapsed beneath him._

 _He walked into the house without Sasuke, he needed to see if mother and Itachi were okay. He reached the trail of blood, gulped down bile that had seeped into his mouth and continued on. He walked to the door and stopped. He didn't know if he could do it, could he see what was behind this door? What if his mother was their? His brother? Both of them? Then again maybe they were alive? Maybe the-_

 _Sasuke grabbed the door's handle and looked at his brother Naruto. "Togethor," he said. He had no emotion in his voice, nothing was their but dead eyes. Naruto looked looked at his brother and nodded. He decided he needed to be strong, for his brother. He grabbed the door knob with his left hand over Sasuke's right. They twisted, and pulled, opening the door._

 _There was their brother, standing strong... looking down. 'Why was he looking down?' Naruto thought. He followed Itachi's gaze, what he saw would forevor change him. There, on the floor, was his mother. Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha was on the ground, blood pooled around her, a look of pain and deception in her eyes. Her cold, dead eyes. Beside him Sasuke collapsed, crying and dry-heaving. Naruto then looked to his brother Itachi, he moved his gaze from his sword. It was dripping in blood. Then moved his gaze towards his brother's eyes. Itachi had his Sharingan activated, but it was different. It was shaped into a what apeared to be a kurved three-pronged shurikan. Naruto knew what this meant, he didn't knew how he got it, and frankly he wasn't in the right mind set to think about it._

 _"Itachi? Did you kill mother? Did you kill them all?" Naruto panted out._

 _Itachi turned his face from their mother's corpse, to Sasuke, and then to Naruto. He had no emotion what so ever on his face, Naruto thought this was the look of pure evil._

 _"Why? Why you ask? It's a simple answer really, I wanted to test how strong I was," Itachi proclaimed stone-faced._

 _Naruto stood their, mouth agape, eyes wide. Next to him Sasuke had thrown up, tears streaming from his eyes like a river. Itachi then walked towards the two of them. Naruto, acting quickly, grabbed onto his brother and dragged them away from their psychotic brother. Sasuke then got a hold of himself and hey ran togethor away from their brother. Half way down the street Naruto tripped over a women's severed head, Sasuke stopping to help him up. They heard a noise behind them, foot steps walking through puddles of blood. The twins-Uchiha turned to look at their brother Itachi._

 _"Brothers, you can't run from me. You're too weak, if you don't posess eyes like mine, then you're nothing but weaklings who shouldn't live," Itachi said brutally._

 _With those words Naruto and Sasuke had reached their limits. The pain and suffering had reached their limits then some. If you were to look in Naruto's eyes you woud see a fully matured three-tomoe Sharingan, and in Sasuke's a set of two-tomoe Sharingan in each eye._

 _"Good, you're starting to get a hang of it. Master those eyes of yours, when you have the power, the only thing that matters, fight me," spoke Itachi. With that Itachi_ _body-flickered_ _away. The twins-Uchiha collapsed onto the ground, unconcious._

(Flachback end)

Naruto finally walked into the Uchiha compound, the district was as empty as it always was. The entire district was void of life, save for himself, Sasuke, and one Kakashi Hatake. The former ANBU known as Wolf had moved in with them to keep an 'eye' on the brothers. So ordered by Lord Fifth, Kakashi had become a father figure for the brothers ever since he had moved in. Kakashi had formed a bond with Naruto rather quickly, even going as far as to give Naruto his famous fasion style of the face mask. Naruto had accepted this gift greatfully. Kakashi had moved into their home a day after the their mother's funeral. Since then it had been two years.

"Where have you been, brother?" Naruto had been pulled out of his thoughts at Sasuke's question. He turned to look at his brother, whom was walking behind him in order to catch up to Naruto. Naruto stopped walking in order to allow his last living family to reach him.

"Training, again," was Naruto's response as he continued walking once Sasuke had gotten beside him to his right.

"You train for so long, you must be hungry, loser," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto hated it when Sasuke did that, a combined calling him a loser and smirking always annoyed him.

"You know why I do it, you should too," Naruto said quietly wiping the smirk off his brother's face.

"I know, and I do, with Kakashi," replied Sasuke.

"Does he teach you anything?"

"No ninjutsu or genjutsu, just stamina and taijutsu".

"You should learn the Uchiha style taijutsu, combine it with some of your own quirks too".

"I guess, but learning the Hatake style taijutsu would surprise 'him'".

"You're right, I should learn a few differnt styles too, combine them to make an even stronger style of my own..."

"Smart," Sasuke said as they reached their house.

Naruto didn't reply, instead he opened the door and went inside. Sasuke behind him closed the door. Kakashi was sitting at the table reading one of Jiraiya's books. Naruto pulled out the chair opposite Kakashi and sat down, pulling a copy of his own out of one of the seals in his weapons pouch. Sasuke sighed, the two were so alike it started to annoy him, he then went to his room and went to sleep for the night.

(Back with Naruto and Kakashi)

Kakashi looked up from his literary porn to look at his adoptive son. His cyclops eye stared at Naruto. The black haired Uchiha then spoke up:

"What?"

"Did I do something?" Kakashi flippantly said, returning his gaze back to his book.

"You were looking at me, you want to ask something?"

"Yeah, Minato-sensei has asked me to train you before starting the academy".

"Why would Lord Fifth want you to train me? And does this offer stand for my brother too?" Naruto questioned, putting his book away.

"Naruto, you have a powerful Sharingan, you're the Jinchuriki of the great Kyuubi, what other reason does he need to have you trained by me? As for Sasuke, (sigh) I'll continue to train him, just not as fiercly as I'll be training you. You have potential, you're strong and inteligent. You'll be a fine shinobi someday," Kakashi stated, putting his book away aswell.

"I want to be more than just a simple shinobi, Kakashi. I want the villagers to respect me, see me as something other than a demon, I want to be the Hokage. Along with getting revenge for my clan and for my mother..."

"Then we better start training, if you want to achieve your goals that is".

"You know I do," Naruto said with determination.

"Tomorrow, we start training, understood?" Kakashi said, smiling at the boy's determination.

With that, Naruto stood up, determination, pain and power behind his eyes. Kakashi gave his famous eye smile at him, already plotting the sadistic training he could put his adoptive son through. Kakashi giggled at the though.

'Ugh, I know what that means,' Naruto thought. He was already plotting for lost time in the hospital.

 **Author's Notes: Hey I hope this chapter was good. I made it longer than the lost one aswell. Please leave reviews, good or bad. I'd apreciate anything that could make my works better. Have a good day!**


	3. Team Seven

**Author's Notes: I'm happy about the reviews that I've received so far and have a few things to point out. For one a couple of you noticed that there were a few 'plot holes'. Well most, if not all, shall be explained through out the story, but not all in this chapter. Now with out further a due here is the next chapter.**

(Time skip two years)

Naruto sat in the back of the academy classroom with Sasuke on his right. All the students in the classroom were anxious and jittery. Even Naruto and Sasuke had a bit of butterflies in their stomachs. There was a simple reason for this, it was graduation day. The door opened abruptly and Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom, his mere presence silencing all conversations. Naruto knew what was happening and was listening intently, at least after Iruka's boring lecture about how they were now to be gennin. Things finally got interesting has Iruka finished naming off the civilian teams.

"Alright students, up next we have team seven: Haruka Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uchiha. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake".

At that Naruto tensed all his muscles, Sasuke visibly flinched. The first girl was someone Naruto and Sasuke didn't like very much, Haruka Namikaze. She was the daughter of the Fifth Hokage, but she was at the bottom of the ranks in class and even was a major loud mouth (basically fem. Naruto). The other girl, Hinata Hyuga, he didn't really mind. Her only problem was that she was infatuated with Naruto. 'Ugh, this is going to such a pain in my ass', Naruto though, 'Atleast Kakashi is my sensei, the only good thing to come out of this'.

"Sensei why the hell am I pared up with him!?" Haruka asked Iruka. Since the Namikaze's and the Brothers-Uchiha's mother had been close friends Lord Fifth would often force the three to spend time with eachother. Because of this Haruka easily became annoyed with how much stronger he was compared to her. Around Sasuke on the other hand, she simply treated him as a brother.

Haruka had blue eyes, like her father, and strangely enough red hair. She kept it in a pony tail at all times. Besides the hair she looked very similar to her fathre, just in a feminine. In the hair aspect she was some what similar to Sasuke, maybe thats why she treated him like a brother. Sasuke himself had dark red hair, his bangs covered his left eye and was at medium length all around besides that area. Unlike his brother, Sasuke didn't have Naruto's whiskers. The brothers put this up to him not receiving any of Kyuubi's chakra.

"Well Haruka, you were placed with Naruto because you had the worst scores of all of the other students and he was the Rooky of the Year, receiving the highest scores in the class", with what Iruka said Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Ughh", Haruka just stammered, blushed and slunked down into her seat next to Ino in the front row.

The rest of the class laughed at the scene.

"Hn, good luck with her brother", Sasuke smirked.

"Next will be team eight: Rock Lee, Tenten Ichiraku, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin sensei will be Might Gai". Naruto remembered Teuchi and Ayame's expression when their daughter/ little sister decided to become a ninja.

"You were saying brother?" Naruto looked at his brother, smirking.

Sasuke at in his seat, eyes practically bulging out of his own eyes. He gulped and let the cool, calm and collected attitude come over him once again. Albeit, he was still agitated.

"YOSH! I cannot wait to be on a team with GAI SENSEI!" Lee yelled with excitement from the middle row.

"SILENCE LEE, you can scream about youth after the graduation and team placement process", Iruka told Lee.

"YES SENSEI!" Lee yelled. Everyone knew that Lee and Guy had a bond since neither could adequitly use chakra. They've been training togethor as long as Naruto and Kakashi have been, two years.

After that incident the teams were given without interuption. Team nine consisted of Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yui. Team eight consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi. After about two hours the three gennin placed under Kakashi Hatake were still waiting, unpatiently, alone in the classrom. The rest of the jonin had already picked up their gennin teams. Naruto had moved to the front row, were Hinata promptly decided to sit next to him. He was wearing his usual outfit, black face mask, Konoha headband covering his forehead, hair pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back and the Uzumaki symbol on his left shoulder. He had a mesh shirt underneath his shirt for protection, he wore black ANBU pants tied togethor at the ankles and black shinobi sandals. (If you're wondering about Hinata she looks the same as she did in the anime when she was a genin).

Haruka on the other hand had decided to stay clear away from her team mates, she was sitting rather impatiently in front of the door waiting for Kakashi. She wore her usual garb aswell, she wore an orange jacket that was open revealing a black t-shirt with mesh underneath. She had the Namikaze clan symbol on the back of her jacket. She wore black ANBU pants with orange stripes going down the sides. The ends of her pants closed togethor with bandages at the bottom. As for shoes she wore the usual black shinobi combat sandals. Her Konoha headband, instead of being on her forhead, was midway on her left bicep.

At that moment Kakashi opened the door, eyes closed, and walked strait into Haruka. Said girl jumped back with embarrased fury. "Why the hell did you do that!? Do you know who I am!?"

Kakashi simply sighed, he doesn't see the girl very often despite her being her sensei's daughter. Of course he sees Minato even less since he spends all his time doing paper work. The only time he sees him is when he asigns him missions. Before yesterday when Minato had told all the jonin whom they would have as they're genin students he hadn't seen him in four years. Not since asigning Kakashi to watch over the last two Uchiha.

"Of course I know who you are, I just don't care", Kakashi jokingly. he could practically hear Naruto's snicker at the statement.

"Wha... what do you mean you don't care! I'm Lord Fifth's daughter!" Haruka yelled at Kakashi. Naruto took that moment to speak up.

"Haruka do you know who he is? He's your father's student when he was a jonin teacher. Did Minato never mention Kakashi?" Naruto said.

"Uh, he might... have mentioned it...", Haruka said sheepishly rubbin the back of her head.

At that Kakashi just sighed, "well, how do I put this? My first impression of you three, what a bunch of idiots."

Hinata and Haruka just let out a breath and collapsed there heads on the nearest surface. For Haruka, since she was standing, fell face first onto the floor. Naruto just sat in his seat amused at the entire situation.

"You three, meet me up on the roof for introductions", with that Kakashi blew up into a cloud of smoke.

Haruka looked up from her faceplant, "what happened to him?"

Naruto looked at the red head on the ground, "it was a shadow clone, idiot".

Haruka jumped up and slammed her hands onto desk infront of Naruto in the blink of an eye. 'Guess she inherited her father's speed', he thought to himself.

"Who are you calling and idiot, idiot!", she said to him.

"Idiot? Didn't you graduate at the bottom of the class?".

Before she could say something back to him in arguement the timit Hinata interupted.

"Please stop fighting, Kakashi sensei might be timing us to get to the rooftop", she whispered with a blush on her face.

With that the three gennin made their way to the rooftop. There was Kakashi, waiting for them by reading one of his 'special books'. He sat ontop of the railing, infront of which was a bench. The girls went to sit onto the bench while Naruto cautiously stepped towards it, examining the bench. Before they could sit down Naruto noticed something about the bench...

"HINATA, HARUKA! Don't sit on the bench, there's an explosive tag beneath it!" Naruto exclaimed.

The girls jumped back, Kakashi mearly looked up with a cycloptic eye smile. Naruto walked to the bench and got onto his hands and knees. He made a few hand seals then quickly pushed his right hand ontop of the seal that was below the bench. He let out a breath when the explosive tag didn't go off.

"Well done Naruto", Kakashi said putting his book away, smiling at the boy.

"What did he do?", Haruka asked with a curious expression on her face.

"I disarmed the tag using fuinjutsu, otherwise your butts would have been blown to kingdom come", Naruto said glaring at Kakashi. "That was a powerful explosive tag, that would have taken a sizable chunk out of the academy as well as taken out the four of us".

The girls had gone pale, while Kakashi just eye smiled.

"I had a feeling you would be able to disarm it".

"A feeling? Kakashi we might train togethor but I didn't think you knew that I'd been practicing fuinjutsu? How'd you know I could do it?", Naruto pressed.

"A hunch", Kakashi said.

With that the girls went even paler, if you looked at them one would think they'd been living without the sun their entire lives. Naruto sighed and sat on the bench. Taking it as a sign the girls sat down with him, Hinata to his right and Haruka to the right of her. Haruka sat with her hands on her knees looking impatiently at Kakashi. Hinata was blushing and twiddling her thumbs because of sitting next to her crush, Naruto. Naruto just sat there, arms crossed eyes attentive.

"Alright tell me about yourselves, one at a time", Kakashi said in an amused manner.

"Like what Kakashi Sensei?", Haruka asked.

Well, things you like, things you don't like, dreams for the future and hobbys. How about that?", Kakashi proclaimed in a bored manner. 'Well I already know what Naruto will say, now how about the other two?'. "Let's start with you Red", he said motioning to Haruka with his right hand.

"Grr... okay." She obviously didn't like the nickname, "I like my village and my people, I dislike who ever would harm them, my dream is to someday be HOKAGE! As for hobbies, just training and being with my friends", Haruka said going through a range of emotions from anger, to pride and finally to embarrasment.

Kakashi sighed, "saw that coming, alright Grape your next", next motioning to Hinata.

"Uhh, uhm." She was embarrased about the name chosen for her, "well, I uhm... my likes are my family, my friends... and, uh... Naruto. My dislikes, uh... those that would harm my family and friends... and, uhm... Naruto too. As for my dreams, uhm... I want to be the Hokage's right hand,... and uhm... have a family. As for hobbies, I uhm... don't have any', Hinata said blushing and furiously twiddling her fingers then entire time. Kakashi though she could might pass out.

"Well, alright, how about you Whiskers?", he now refered to Naruto. Kakashi looked at him, he was happy to find he had a hint of a blush on his face. 'I'll tease him on that later', he thought.

Naruto hated it when Kakashi and Sasuke called him by that, "well Cyclops, I like whats left of my family, I dislike the other part of it, as for my goals, I want to kill my older brother and become Hokage, as for hobbies I enjoy training, gardening and pranking my adoptive father", Naruto said glaring murderously at Kakashi. He was leaking a bit of killing intent too.

The girls were staring at Naruto like he was a two headed junk yard dog who just got done attacking an intruder. Kakashi just sighed, he knew exactly what the boy would say.

Haruka gulped, feeling that even her speech had been out classed. Hinata just blushed cherry red and twiddled her thumbs so fast Kakashi thought she might be making a jutsu.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, maybe you should do it too?", said Haruka trying to difuse Naruto's anger.

"Alright, good idea Haruka", he cleared his throught, "I like my two adopted sons, dislikes, well don't really have any. As for goals... haven't really thought about it. And hobbies, I enjoy pranking and making my boys live's miserable through them", Kakashi said with his famous eye smile. "Anyway, I want all of you to gather your ninja gear and meet me at training ground seven for your gennin test".

"Gennin test, I uhm... thought we just passed them?", questioned Hinata.

'Yeah, what does he mean by gennin test?', Haruka wondered.

Naruto remained silent, albeit more attentive.

"Those tests you just took were to weed out the hopeless, the real gennin tests are what your jonin sensei assigns to you. Out of the fifty graduatiin academy students only twelve of you will move on to become gennin", Kakashi said. He was happy to find the girls had a shocked look on their faces. Again Naruto remained his usual stoic self. He figured that the boy had figured it out. 'He might be twelve years old but he's a genius, I can't forget that'.

"You'll be meeting me at training ground seven, bring your ninja gear. And what ever you do, don't eat breakfast. If you do you'll just end up puking it", Kakashi said feircly. Once the message set in he body flickered away. He stood on a roof one hundred feet away, 'I think that went well', he thought.

 **Author's Notes: I hoped this chapter cleared atleast one plot hole, as well as adding a few twists. I hope you caught on to them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, I could always use advice on how to make it better. Have a good day!**


	4. The Bell Test

**Author's Notes: Just a reminder, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All of which belong to Kishimoto. The only character I created myself would be that of Haruka. Now, hey guys, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for quite a bit. I'm hoping this will be my longest chapter yet. And to answer youre questions, KingZeRoPL, I will answer them in order: most likely one girl and you'll notice who she is over time, No he will not have a curse mark, he will not join Orochimaru because he wants to protect the village and be its leader and he wouldnt join forces with a traitor, finally naruto will most likely get one of them or both. Anyway thats that and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's most likely going to be my longest one yet!**

It was early morning, seven in the morning to be exact. Three pre-gennin shinobi stood togethor. Naruto was leaning against a pole that stood at one end of the field. Hinata was quietly waiting next to him, staring at him contently whilst also trying not to get noticed by him. Of course he knew she was doing it, his eyes weren't opened since he was resting, but he could tell. He could almost sense it. Haruka sat infront of the pair, eyes and body twitching madly with being forced to wait. Why were they waiting? They were waiting because they're future jonin sensei (they hoped) was an hour late.

Naruto was thinking about what the test Kakashi was going to give them. He had come up with two options. Knowing Kakashi it was going to be elaborate with a hidden meaning within it. His first idea was that he would test each one of their skills by forcing them to track him down and capture him. In that option they would have to track him down as a team in order to win and pass the test. His second theory was that Kakashi would test their abilities in stealth, considering it's something very important in being a ninja, by having the reverse scenario be used. He would assume Kakashi would have the three of them hide and avoid being captured by him. In this they would be forced to avoid Kakashi as a team by using each of their methods, Haruka would be good for confusing the enemy, Hinata would be good at keeping quiet (she is a shy girl after all), and he could use Genjutsu to make it so Kakashi couldn't find them, at least not easily.

No matter what, they'd be forced to work togethor. That was obvious.

"I can't beleive that he's late, what the hell could he be doing thats so important?!", Haruka whined.

"Maybe he just over slept?", Hinata offered.

"No, most likely he's giving us the oppertunaty to servey the land, he's a lazy guy, but there is always a reason behind it", Naruto told them, eyes still closed.

"Servey the land? What do you mean by that?", Haruka asked.

"It's pretty simple, if you have the oppertunaty to know the terain prior to a battle or mission you should always take it. You would basically be able to use the land for your advantage", Naruto informed them.

Hinata looked at him again, she forgot how smart she was. With that thought she blushed crimson. Haruka just looked at him as if he were some human encyclopidea, so very weirdly. How are you supposed to look at a living encyclopidea?

"Okay, well we should look around then", Haruka said, still weirded out by him. She was also subconciously jealous of his knowledge.

"I already did it, there's a river behind us that can be used for water ninjutsu and short term hiding. The trees offer good hiding places but it would work well for both friend and foe. The open terrain is good for earth ninjutsu, unforunatly that would be bad for both sides considering the noise, strength or shockwaves such a jutsu could give off. Leaving us out of the option of those two styles. But we can also rule out fire style as that would give away our postition. Leaving...?", Naruto informed and asked them.

"Uhm... lighting and wind style ninjutsu?", asked Hinata.

"Yes, of course lighting could also be used in a way for people to notice, but if used in the right way can paralyze your enemy. And that can even be done silently. Wind ninjutsu on the other hand can be used fairly easily for situations like these.", he informed them.

"I don't know any jutsus, besides the acamy ones. So I can't do anythin.", Haruka said.

"Me neither.", Hinata said.

"Luckily for us I know a few wind style jutsus, even one lightning style jutsu. Of course this is me not counting fire style jutsus, we just can't use them in this situation.", he informed them, to their releif.

But something was tugging in the back of Haruka's mind. 'Why did he keep saying 'us' and 'we'?'.

"Is there a reason why you keep saying that we'll working as a team for this?", she asked.

"Ohh... yeah, uhm why are you. I mean I have no problem with working with you, Naruto", Hinata said, that last part going out rapidly.

"That's easy, I know Kakashi personaly so we have a one up on him", he emphasized 'we', "I know for a fact that Kakashi values family, friends, and the team. Even more than the others sometimes. This means that he's going to give us a test that revolves around team work.", he said.

The girls just stared at him with their mouths agape. They hadn't realized he was so good at strategy. They hadn't figured that strategy could be so important, they just figured who ever was stronger or smart, or even who ever had the most chakra, would win in any battle or mission. Oh how they would be proven wrong.

(Two hours later)

Kakashi suddenly jumped into the clearing. He began to walk towards the group but tripped over a sleeping Haruka. 'Why does this happen? Is it me or her that has no awareness?', he thought.

Hey! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WALK OVER ME AGAIN!?", said girl screamed at the man.

"I didn't mean to girl, now it's time for the test. I hope you all did as I told you?", Kakashi stated.

At that the girls lifted up their ninja gear, but they're stomachs also grumbled ferociously. Which left Kakashi wondering, "Naruto, did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, one of the shinobi rules states that if information given by the team leader doesn't make sense to follow in order to achieve the mission then said information or commands can be ignored. So I ate breakfast, besides if I hadn't then I'd be too weak to pass your test.", Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at his adoptive son, 'he's too smart for his own good', he thought.

As he said that the girls closed in on him, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL US!". Even the usually timid Hinata joined Haruka at screaming at him.

Naruto jumped looking startled. He then regained his cool and looked at the two girls.

"Honestly, if you don't have the brains to figure it out then you should be hungry."

Haruka was startled at his answer, so was Hinata but she understood what he was saying. If we can't figure it out and look through the lines, then she, or others, could die on a mission.

"I understand Naruto, Haruka he's right. If we don't read between the lines and gather the information that proves true, somebody or even ourselves could die on a mission.", the timid bluenette says.

"Well, Naruto is both right and wrong", his eyes beulge for a second then go back to normal, "yes a shinobi should try and look between the lines, but you should also try and follow your commander's information. If it proves true then follow his orders, if not then it's okay to adapt".

They all thought about this, eventually accepting this statement. Some took longer than others. But they accapted that it was their sensei's first lesson.

"Anyway, it's time for your test", Kakashi says pulling out two bells and presenting it to the trio. Naruto smirked immediatly.

He knew exactly what this meant, he coukd do this. It was just a matter of trying to convince the others. Obviously Hinata he could convince easily, Haruka might be a bit more difficult.

"What are those for Kakashi-sensei?", Hinata asks quietly.

"You're going to take them from me, whoever gets one passes. The one that doesn't... goes back to the acadamy", he says.

The girls eye's bulged, they couldn't believe what they've been told. Go back to the acadamy? What was this man talking about? Naruto remained stoic, Kakashi figured he had long known what this test would be about. Seeing the bells Naruto must have known exactly what too do. Sometimes Kakashi hated how he'd told his kids about his most important memories. 'Rin... Obito...', he thought.

"Thats right, now you have to take away these bells from m-", he was abruptly stopped when Hinata of all people lunged at him.

She was trying to take a bell or two from him! She was using the Hyuuga style tactics to try and take it from him.

'This should be simple, just avoid her sphere of influence", Kakashi thought.

One moment Hinata was close to getting the bell, the next Kakashi was right behind her. He his her knees with the butt of a kunai in his right hand. Hinata collapsed.

"I didn't say start", he says coldly.

"I... I just want to be with Naruto! So I must get a bell!", Hinata yelled on the ground.

Ten feet away said Naruto stood, hands behind his back. He was using the academy sign language to communicate with Haruka, whom was standing behind her. God he hoped she knew the academy sign language. Apparantly she did, or at least a little, and threw a smoke bomb at Kakashi. Once the smoke had covered the field Naruto grabbed Hinata by he hand and Haruka by the other leading them into the woods. When the smoke cleared, all but kakashi remained in the field.

"Good, I hope they start putting in good effort. They're currently failing", Kakashi said might have said to himself.

(In the forest)

They stood in a circle, the girls panting. Naruto was just looking around, trying to find out if they had been followed. Apparently they hadn't because Naruto began to talk.

"Are you an idiot? Have you not figured out the test?", he asked Hinata, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I... I... I thought we were supposed to get the bells?", she stammered out.

"Yeah, isn't that it?", Haruka asked.

"No, no thats not it. It's a test to gage our teamwork. If two of us come togethor to make the third fail, then we all fail. The only way to pass is to work togethor as a time. After all have you seen any three-membered ninja teams? No, thats because they don't exist. The only way we can pass is by working togethor, yes we have to get the bells but we also have to stand up for the one that doesn't", the girls thought about this. As if finally sunk in he said, "so no matter what, get a bell, and for the one that doesn't get one. Stand up for them".

Hinata understood, but she felt ashamed of herself for almost failing the entire team. She might have made Naruto fail and become a gennin again. 'I can't do that to him! He worked so hard!', she thought.

Haruka just tried to grasp the idea with working with Naruto, "why the hell should I work with you!?".

"Well it's simple, wouldn't Lord Hokage be ashamed of his daughter if she failed to become a gennin and had to go back to the academy?", he said. He knew that this would get the girl to cooperate.

"UH! Yeah... you're right", she whispered embarrassed of herself.

"Naruto, we're going to need a plan. Do you have something in mind?", Hinata asked him.

"Yeah, Haruka I want you to go to Kakashi and try and take the bell. I want you to be as aggressive as possible in trying to take it. Lure him to the poles at the end of the field. That's where Hinata comes in, you need to hide youself in the water that's behind it. Once Kakashi get's past the poles jump out and attack him. Then the two of you will keep fighting at both sides, one at his back and the other at his front.", he strategized.

"What about you?", Haruka asked.

"Simple, I'll place a genjutsu on him to make him not notice me. When he get's near the woods then I'll grab the bells and throw them to you two".

"What about you Naruto? Shouldn't you get a bell?", Hinata had asked.

"Well technically I took both bells, even though I passed them too you guys that still at a minimum qualifies me to pass. If he doesn't take that answer then come to my defense".

The two girls accapeted his plan. It seamed like it should work. Hinata was just going to follow Naruto with what ever he did, but she had to admit the plan should work. But wait...

"Naruto if one of us is at his back how are you supposed to sneak up on him?".

Haruka just realized this too as Hinata asked. Did Naruto have a flaw in his plan?

"Simple actually, I'll come from above. I the trees. If that doesn't work I have something else I could use... but you'll only find out what if i'm pushed into using them", he smirked.

Haruka crossed her arms and huffed. She was hoping Naruto's plan had a flaw so she could be the genious that came up with plan.

"Anyway, shall we begin?", he asked receiving a nod, one more vigorous than the other.

(With Kakashi, in the field)

'It looks like their good at hiding. It's been an hour and not even a glimps', he thought to himself.

"HEY! Old guy!", said a voice behind him.

He turned, moving to face the loud voice. Of course, it was Haruka. He sighed in annoyance and releif. 'At least they haven't given up'.

"Old man? Why would you call me that?", he questioned her.

"You have gray hair don't you?".

"That doesn't mean I'm old", he said with annoyance.

As the last word escaped his mouth Haruka ran towards him with a kunai in each hand. She closed the distance and began swiping at him. Kakashi was evading each swing.

"You can't hit me if you swing like that", he said backing up from her.

She said nothing, but gained an annoyed look on her face. She kept moving towards the jonin and swiping at him. As soon as Kakashi saw the poles on either side of him he heard a noise

SPLASH!

He quickly tried to look behind him, seeing Hinata hump out of the water. She had was trying to use her Gentle Fist on him from behind. He evaded her but Haruka kept trying to move him towards the blue haired girl. He lept to the left and went towards the trees. The girls running side by side towards him.

"Shit, the plan might fail", Haruka whispered to Hinata.

Hinata just nodded. They soon crossed paths and tried to get on either side of Kakashi whom had gotten to the tree line. He stood still pulling a kunai out of his back pocket with his right hand.

'They're working as a team, good. But where's Naruto?', he thought. Seconds later he heard Naruto jump down from the tree behind him. Naruto then ran to him and tried to grab the bells. Just then Haruka threw a kunai at Kakashi, she hadn't seen Naruto behind him! Kakashi focusing on Naruto body-flickered away leaving Naruto in the way of the kunai.

The minute Kakashi got out of the way he saw the kunai, but it was too close. He couldn't get out of the way as it was getting too close and leaned back as quicly as possible. He turned his head aswell to try and avoid it more effecivly but it was too late. He could feel the kunai stabbing in below his cheek and moving up. It gored up from his cheek cutting in above his nose and between his eyebrows. The kunai then stabbed into his head band and hit a tree behind him with a thud.

Naruto collapsed onto the ground putting his hands on his face. The cut was deep, but it hadn't injured his eyes, 'thank god', he thought. He was seething with his hands on his face and heard two girls screaming.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD", he heard Haruka yelling.

"N..N...N...Naruto!", Hinata stammared out aswell.

Kakasi then ran up to the boy and nealed beside him. "Naruto! Naruto, move your hands from your face. I need to see the injury!", he yelled.

Naruto did as he said, his eyes open wide. Kakashi gasped. There was an open and bleeding cut that went diagonally from under his cheek to above his right eyebrow. Naruto's shaingan was also activated, show casing his three tomoe.

"Naruto, deactivate your sharingan. I'm going to place bandages onto your face.", Kakashi said pulling out bandages.

He lifted up the boys head and placed them around his head. The bandage covered his right eye and wrapped around his head. Blood began to seep from the wound and dyed the bandage red.

The girls then gathered around Naruto. "Naruto! I'm so sorry! I... I... I didn't see you", Haruka said, yelling at first then ending in a whisper. There were tears in her eyes.

"NARUTO! Are you okay?", Hinata asked. She also had tears in her eyes, except she was openly crying.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just this goddamn cut. It'll leave a pretty cool scar though", he said with a fake smile. On the inside his mind was running a mile a minute. 'Shit, no I can't do any training! Ugh, and now Haruka and Hinata are going to be all over me. Haruka more so out of guilt. Oh god, will this leave a scar!? Oh wait, that might look cool. Make me look more intimidating. That could come in handy... OH AND-'. He was interrupted by hearing bells jingle.

Hinata and Haruka both held up a bell. Kakashi looked at his waste, they were really gone.

"I guess you two pass, but Naruto... I guess you're going back to the academy...", he said with a frown.

"No, 'sniffle', no comrad is left behind", Hinata said.

"Yeah, Naruto graduates with us, that or none of us! Besides he deserves to graduate now that he's going to get such a scar", Haruka said guiltily.

Kakashi looked at them dumbfounded. They had stood up for their comrad, even though he was injured. "Huh... you figured it out didn't you?".

"I told them in the woods, the plan didn't go as we thought it would. Guess the end result was the same", Naruto said with pain in his voice.

"Well then, congradulations. You three are now genin. Now let's get Naruto to the hospital", Kakashi said proudly.

Kakashi lifted up Naruto and put his arm around his should steadying him. The girls followed in behind them as they walked off, Kakashi leading them back to the village. Upon entering the village they got very odd looks. The villagers... they were happy. A woman then ran up to Haruka. She was old and wore baggy clothes.

"Young girl do you know what happened to him?", the old woman asked. Naruto and Kakashi continued onwards with Hinata following.

"Yeah... I accidentally cut his face with a kunai", she looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Oh thank heavens! Though next time can you try harder in killing the Demon? Here take this as my gratitude for hurting that Demon", the old woman said handing over a bag of cold coins.

Haruka didn't know what to say. She was dumbstruck. Had this woman just called Naruto... a demon? Why was she so thankful that she hurt him?

The old woman walked off smiling and humming with joy. Haruka took another minute to process this, then she went and ran off to regroup with her team.

They were just entering the hopsital.

"Hey! Can we get a doctor? Someone's been injured", said Kakashi.

A few doctors looked his way. Then they all let their eyes fall onto Naruto. Immediatly they ran off, avoiding them. One doctor then walked up to them and looked at Kakashi, avoding Naruto's eye.

"Sorry, we won't help the Demon, even if you asked Kakashi", said the doctor. He then ran off with the others.

Haruka heard it again, 'why did they keep calling Naruto a demon?'

"HEY! One of you better come and help Naruto or I'll hand you off interrogation!", said a voice behind them.

They all turned around.

"Lord Hokage?"

"Father?"

There stood the fifth Hokage, furious.

At his words a young female doctor with her head hung low ran up to Kakashi and Naruto and dragged them off to a room. 'Guess that changed their minds', Minato thought.

He followed the three with his daughter and Hinata behind him. Once inside the room they saw the doctor removing the bandages. They could all see it. The cut had closed replacing it with a scar.

"I knew it! He can heal because he's a demon!", squeeled the lady doctor. She turned to run away but the Hokage stood in her way.

"Cat", with that an ANBU with a cat's mask came by his side, "take Doctor Tsubashi too interogation, tell Anko she has free reign to do as she pleases to the women short of death".

The ANBU then grabbed the woman and body flickered away with the woman.

"Sensei, they passed the test and have graduated. Come on girls, lets go inform his brother", Kakashi said leaving the room. Haruka and Hinata followed him out.

"Well Naruto, I'm sure your mother and father would be very proud of you. For tongiht I'd like you to rest in the hospital. I'll keep an ANBU outside the door to make sure no pesky doctor tries to hurt you. I'll give Kakashi a new head band that he'll hand over too you when you next meet", said the Hokage.

"Yes Lord Hokage, thank you for helping me", Naruto said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No problem, your mother and I were friends. I would hate for her to be mad at me in the afterlife!", he said walking out of the room.

Naruto then settled into the bed. He sat against the wall not putting the blankets on top of him. 'How the hell had my injury healed all ready?', he thought.

 **'Simple, I helped you brat'** , with those words he was suddenly pulled away from conciousness.

(Inside Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto regained conciousness inside an unfimiliar room. Water ankle deep was in the room. There was a long hallway ahead of him. He began walking, realizing he had nothing else to do. He walked for what he thought were hours. Suddenly the hallway opened up into a large room. Before him stood a large set of metal bars. In the center was a circlular seal that had the kanji word for seal on it. "Ironic', he thought.

He stopped twenty feet from the bars. He couldn't see what was behind him.

 **"Brat, you can't even come close enough to allow me to kill you"** , said a loud, deep voice behind the bars.

"You're the Kyuubi aren't you?", Naruto questioned the voice.

 **"Of course I am, stupid brat. Now come closer so I can kill you!"** , said the fox revealing himself. He stood tall directly behind the bars. His claws going through the bars reaching for him.

"Now why would I do that? And why would the person that healed me try and kill me?", Naruto stated with a smirk.

The fox had a startled look in his eyes, but the look quickly went away.

 **"You're smarter than I gave you credit for, brat"**.

"Please, I couldn't have done it. So that really only leaves one person. You.".

The Kyuubi squinted at him. **'He's done that twice now. Why has he referred to me as a person?'.**

"Listen, I propose a deal", Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi was startled, he was proposing a deal?

 **"What sort of deal do you propose, hmm?"**.

"That masked man drew you out of my mother, he then controlled you forcefully. So why not join forced? We both want revenge don't we?", he stated. This earned a shocked look in the fox's eyes. "The man most likely is still alive, if he is we can both get revenge on the men we wan to kill".

 **"Hmm, interesting offer. But I would still like too kill you".**

"You know, you and I are rather similar. Both of us were treated like monsters. Neither of us had any control over it either. You were quite literraly forced against your will. My suffering was predetermined before I could even form a coherent thought".

The fox blinked. He was shocked. He hadn't thought about it before, but he was right. They were rather similar. And he owed the brat, he suffers because of him. The boy couldn't help it either, it was forced upon him at birth. **'Maybe I'll humor the boy'.**

 **"Fine, we can work togethor. I will loan you power to help you acheive your revenge. But when the time comes, I want you to allow me to kill the man who stole away my freedom".**

"Good, now one last time".

 **"Yes?"**

"What's your name? Partners can't work togethor if both parties can't call eachother by name."

 **"It's... it's Kurama".**

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Please leave some reviews to let me now if there's anything I can fix! Also, I want to reiterate that chapters might be added in either a day or up to a week. Anyway, Have A Great Day!**


	5. Training

**Author's Notes: Hello everybody! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! This is the fifth chapter of the story. I plan on doing a total of twenty-five chapters but that's so far just my goal. It may or may not happen but I really hope it does. Anyway please enjoy this next chapter!**

(The Next Day)

It was early morning and Naruto was on his way to training field seven to meet with his team. He had finally become a genin yesterday. But he gained a scar across his face in the process. He currently had his hair down, outlining his face and falling to his shoulders. He doesn't have his new headband which Kakashi was going to give him yet. He stuck to running across the roof tops since he didn't want to catch the eyes of the villagers right now.

Sasuke hadn't visited him when he was in the hospital. He heared from Kakashi that his sensei, Gai, was putting them through a twenty-four hour long training session. Kakashi had said, 'Gai want's his gennin to get a sense of the rigorous training they'd be doing with him'. He felt bad for his twin, but at least he didn't have a scar on his face. Worst of all it had been given to him by Haruka, 'she is such and idiot sometimes'.

He finally reached the training ground. He was surprised to see Kakashi and the others already there.

"Hey, whats going on guys", he said to the group.

They all turned to look at him. Kakashi only had to look up since he was facing him, but the girls physically turned their bodies towards them. That's when he saw something in Haruka's hands.

"Hey Naruto, how's the face feeling?", Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Naruto! Are you alright!", Hinata said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Can't even feel it. What do you got their Red?", Naruto said using Kakashi's nickname for her.

"It's... uhm, my apolagy gift to you", she said embarrased.

"(Sigh), alright what is it?".

"It's a scroll that tells you how to manipulate chakra to do various things like the Rasengan and such. But it doesn't actually tell you how to make the Rasengan, just how to manipulate chakra. It's from the Namikaze clan", she said surprising Naruto.

"Uh, are you sure it's okay for me to have this?".

"Yeah, dad said you can have it.", she said.

Naruto walks to her, standing in front of her.

"Thank you. I'm sure I can use this", he says with a smirk. He takes the scroll from her and opens it, skimming it's contents. "Perfect, I can create my own jutsus with this. Maybe more...".

"Uh... yeah, I just felt bad about giving you that scar", she said.

"it's no big deal, in the shinobi world everyone is bound to get a few".

"Anyway, since we weren't able to do this yesterday I have a few things planned for us", Kakashi interupts.

Naruto then puts the scroll away and the three gennin face Kakashi.

"Oh, but first. This it for you Naruto", he hands him a new Headband.

"Thanks", he takes the new headband into his hands. After a second he places it on.

"Now, yesterday I wasn't able to see any of your skills or what you all are capable of", he says looking at his gennin team. "I want you to tell me what you can do, not some of it, everything".

"Why?", Hinata asks quietly.

"There shouldn't be any secrets between a team, plus I'll be able to see what you're able to do", he says. "Now, Grape, I want you to go first".

Hinata blushes, "oh, uhm... well I can do the gentle fist, and some of my clan techniques. Unfortunatly I'm not very good at them. OH!, I can also do the academy jutsus".

"Interesting... and you Red?".

"SHUT UP!", Haruka yelled at the white haired man. "Alright, I can do the academy jutsus and I know the Namikaze clan's taijutsu style."

"Thats it? Aren't you supposed to be sensei's kid?".

"SHUT UP!".

"Okay, Whiskers your up".

"(Sigh) Well I know basic fuinjutsu, I know the Uchiha and Uzumaki style taijutsu, I can do fire, wind and lighting style jutsus, my best being in that order. I also have my sharingan", he says.

"Which fire, wind, and lighting jutsus?".

"Well, I'll start with fire style: Fire-Ball Jutsu, Mythical-Fire-Phoenix Jutsu, Flaming-Palm Jutsu, and Fireproof Jutsu. As for wind style: Decapitating-Air-Waves Jutsu and Tornado-Trap Jutsu. Finally lightning style: Lightning-Bolt Jutsu and Lightning-Blast Jutsu."

The girls looked at him shocked. 'He can use three chakra natures!? And he knows seven ninjutsus!?', they thought.

"How about your fuinjutsu?", Kakashi asked.

"I can use basic seals to seal away weapons, small animals and food. I cal also dispell lower to mid-level seals".

"Genjutsu?"

"I can dispell them, and thats all. Despite my sharingan I'm terrible at them".

"I would have thought, you have a massive amount of chakra".

"Should I tell them why? After all you said no secrets", Naruto asks Kakashi, motioning to the two beside him.

"Haruka, Hinata. If you're told a secret that you can't tell anyone, not even the people you trust most. Can you do it? Can you keep that secret?", he asked them.

"YES! I TOTALLY CAN!", Haruka yells.

"No, I mean can you really. This isn't a joke, this is life and death. Can you do it?", he asks with complete seriousness. His eyes looked absolutely dead to them.

She blinked, she didn't think he was serious. Even with the little time she knew him, she didn't think that he could be serious.

"Yeah... I can sensei", she said quietly.

"I... uhm... I can too", she said that last part with grave determination.

"Good, now Naruto, you can tell them", he says.

The girls looked at Naruto. He was looking at the ground, his expression was dark.

"This isn't easy for me to say, not even for me", he started. "My clan, not the Uchiha... but the Uzumaki have a history. They were the only ones strong enought, physically and mentally, to do something... monstrous. They sealed the great Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi, inside of their strongest members", he said.

The girls looked at him, their faces paled as he looked up. He was dead serious.

"These people that seal tailed beasts within themselves are called Jinchuriki. My ancestor, Mito Uzumaki was one, she was Lord First Hokage's wife. My mother, Kushina Uzumaki was one aswell. Finally, there's me, the newest Jinchuriki of the the Kyuubi".

They didn't now what to say. He had the Kyuubi inside him? He wasn't killed by Lord Fifth? Does this mean their are other tailed beasts besides the Kyuubi?

It was Hinata that spoke up first, "if they were the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, then how come they were treated normally and you weren't?"

Upon hearing this Haruka paled even further. 'That's why... that's why they hate him... why they want him dead...'

"It's because when Sensei was informing the Jonin of the situation one of them leaked it to the public. It was only suppossed to be known by the Jonin, ANBU and Ninja Counsil. But it soon spread through out the village like wild fire, Sensei could do nothing about it. But he asigned me to make sure he stayed alive and uninjured. But I couldn't all the time... Look at his left wrist", he said depressingly.

The girls did so. There was a bite mark on his wrist... it looked human.

"I have scars all over my body because of mobs. I got this one because some lunatic villager bit me... it went so deep that it left this scar".

"He was beaten, stabbed and like you've just seen, bitten", Kakashi said. "When mobs happened and injured Naruto like this, Sensei would have the ones that lead the mobs be executed on site. The others were given a genjutsu that made them forget the whole incident".

Haruka couldn't beleive this. The villagers would do this to one of their own? They'd hurt him for protecting them? She couldn't accept this, 'the least I can do is stop this from happening again. But I won't tell anyone...'

"And when a tailed beast is taken from a Jinchuriki, they die. They become so acustomed to having them inside them that they can't live on their own once their gone. When the tailed beast is within them their chakra even fuses and mixes, making them even more dependent on them".

"But! Then how did Aunty Kushina survive if you became the Jinchuriki?", Hinata asked.

"Sensei used a sealing jutsu to extend her life. Unfortunatly the process of establishing the seal took hours and it only lasted six months. Plus it was a Namikaze seal so if Sensei died then she would aswell", Kakashi informed them.

Naruto already knew this, he had researched extensively on the subject to find out how his mother survived. The seal was a level ten master seal that can only be used by a Namikaze. He would never be able to use it on himself or others if it were needed.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, you don't deserve it. The way you've been treated is terrible. I'm so sorry", Haruka said.

"We'll stay by your side Naruto, we won't betray you like the villagers did. And when you become Hokage and earn their respect... I'm sure they'll understand when you tell them the whole truth...", Hinata said with burning confidence.

Naruto was shocked, he hadn't expected this. They accepted him? They were going to stand by his side? On the inside he was overjoyed. But on the outside he was already going back to his stoic nature. He looked away from them, "thanks...", he whispered.

"Now that that's over with we have one last matter to discuss", the three gennin looked at him.

"What's that kakashi-Sensei?", Haruka asked him, still getting over the last shocker.

"Our team training regimend, everyday we'll be training with weights to increase your physical strength and speed. Every month the weight will be increased. Every morning we'll be running around the village five times. When thats over we'll do a D-Rank mission. When that's over we'll break for lunch. After that I'll train you in chakra control and team exercises till five. Then you all can go home for the night. I repeat, this is what we'll be doing everyday until I say otherwise", he said.

The girls' eyes were open wide and their mouths were agape. How in the fuck were they going to be able to do this!? Naruto just stood their stoic as always. He'd been doing training similar to this everyday. He had mastered the seven jutsus he had mentioned before and even began working on others. He had even learned the forbidden Shadow-Clone Jutsu. Of course the weights were going to be a problem for him, 'god I don't want to look like Rock Lee'.

"I know what you're all thinking, this is going to be extremely difficult, how can I possibly do this. And I'm assuming you're all thinking that you're going to end up looking like Rock Lee. Well one, if you want to be a strong shinobi or kunoichi then you WILL do this. And second, you won't look like Lee because these weights are in the forms of seals. So it won't appear on your body besides the ink-seal".

All of them let out a huge breath that they've been holding in.

"The intensity of the trainin will increse over time right?", Naruto questioned the masked man.

"Yeah, every two months the intensity of our training will double".

The girls then wen't back to looking shocked, mouth gaping and eyes widening.

"Now, let's begin!", Kakashi said eye smiling with sadism.

(Eleven Hours Later)

Naruto sat at the dinner table in his house. He was reading the charka scroll that Haruka had given him.

After their first day of training Naruto and Kakashi had gone back home. The girls were completely exhausted so Kakashi had to summon his ninja dogs to take them home. When they got back Kakashi made a sandwhich and told Naruto, "I'll be in my room coming up with new lessons, if you need me knock". At that Kakashi bit his meal and went to where he said he was going.

After that Naruto sat at the table and read. But not ten minutes later Sasuke comes into the house. He was drenched in sweat and didn't even say a word. He just went to the faucet and drank what seamed to be a gallon of water. He then nodded at Naruto and walked to his room. Naruto followed him incase he collapsed. The went to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. The minute he touched it he was snoring. Naruto just sighed and closed his bedroom door. 'I feel bad for him, must have been even worse than what Kakashi had us do', he thought.

When he got back to the table he continued reading his scroll. He was very tired since he himself had quite the long day. He had worked his ass off in training in the morning. He had to chase around a cat for the D-rank mission all across town. He swore that thing must have been a ninja cat or summon. After that Kakashi taught the others how to walk on trees using chakra control. They would send chakra continously towards their feet, but they had to have the perfect amount in order to do it. To little and they wouldn't stay on the tree, and too much would cause the bark to explode. Since he had already learned how to do this Kakashi gave Naruto a peice of chakra paper to see what his affinities were.

"Okay, put your chakra into the paper. If it burns then you have a fire affinity, water will soak it, wind will cut it in half, lightning will wrinkle, and earth will make it cumble. Let's see what you have", Kakashi had said.

Without saying a thing Naruto pumped a small amount of chakra into the chakra paper. The paper soon caught fire, but then it plit in half and the halves wrinkled. Finally thought the paper burned into ashes.

"Hmm... okay. Your strongest affinity is fire, as expected of an Uchiha. But you also have two strong secondary affinities with wind and lightning style. Learning Earth, and maybe even water style ninjutsus should be near impossible for you to do", he said.

Naruto nodded, he had expected this outcome.

Now the masked child sat at his dinner table, reading the scroll. He came across a section labelled "Merging Chakra Natures". What followed were extremely complicated and difficult methods of merging two chakra natures into a new chakra style. It went on saying that most would be impossible too do since many are Kekei Genkais. But a few could be learned... 'Hm... this could be very useful'. He then devised a second training regimend for himself. Every night for now on he would train in chakra control with the intent to master it. With the large reserve he had this would be a long and difficult endeavor.

'Someday through this training, I'll be able to create something entirely my own. Something 'he' will never expect.'

(One Month Later)

"So how's your team Kakashi?", one Asuma Sarutobi asked.

Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Might Gai sat around a table. They were eating dinner at restaurant owned by the Akimichi clan. It's been a month since they each received their teams and decided to make plans with eachother.

"They're doing well. I'm trying to break Hinata out of her timidness, luckily because of the training I put them through she's slowly breaking out of it herself. Haruka's a pain in the ass but she's doing alright. She keeps trying to throw out how she's the Hokage's daughter and shouldn't be treated like that but Naruto will yell at her for doing so", he responded to Asuma's question.

"Speaking of which how is Naruto? I heared he got injured during your gennin test?", Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, Haruka had thrown a kunai at me and I got out of the way. Unfortunatly Naruto was behind me to establish a sneak attack. Neither I nor Haruka knew he was there. He didn't have time to get out of the way so he leaned back in order to evade it. It left a scar on his face going from below his left cheak to above his right eyebrow", he stated.

"I'm sure the boy was fine, HE HAS THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH WITHIN HIM!", Gai yelled. When he did the other patrons looked at him like a psychopath. Upon seeing that it was Gai they just sighed and went back to their meal.

"Yeah he's fine, for causing him the scar Haruka gave him a chakra control scroll native to the Namikaze clan. He read's it in all his free time", Kakashi said, trying to get over his friend's antics.

"Well atleast he got two things out of it, a cool scar and an awesome scroll!", Asuma joked.

"Oh shut up, and how is he during training?", Kurenai said.

"He's strong, he already knew chakra control and about seven different ninjutsus, he also had his Sharingan fully matured. Of course I already knew this, I've been training him and his brother for years now".

"Wow, he's strong for his age. Does he know anything else? What are his affinities?", Asuma asked.

"Yeah, he knows a bit about fuinjutsu. He has fire, wind and lighting style affinities. Fire being his strongest and the others being his secondaries. Surpisingly enough he isn't very good at genjutsu, he can only dispell them".

"It's probably because of You-Know-What, having a massive reserve of chakra isn't always easy", Gai said revealing a tid bit of wisdom.

"Yeah, I figured. Still the Sharingan should make it so he can do atleast minor genjutsus", Kakashi stated.

"Some people just can't do genjutsu", Kurenai told them.

"Yeah, but you said he had a fully matured Sharingan too?", Asuma asked the white haired man.

"Yeah, he said it was like that from the start. He must have been in serious emotional trauma to do that. Usually when a Sharingan is activated it only has two tomoe. But the more severe the trauma an Uchiha receives the stronger it'll be upon activation", Kakashi informed them.

"I guess we all know when he activated it...", Asuma said in a dark tone.

"Yeah", Kurenai agreed.

"Let's not get caught up on that! How are your youthful subordinates!?", Gai said trying to turn the mood around.

"Well my team's alright, I need to get Ino and Shikamaru's stamina up and to get Choji to do more than eat during training", Asuma said. "Other than those edges there isn't much else to fix, when those things are delt with they'll be a strong Ino-Shika-Cho formation".

"And you Kurenai?", Gai asked.

"Well I need to get Neji off the whole 'fate' thing, and Kiba keeps in challenging Shino to fights. But it seams Shino either doesn't give a shit or thinks he's stronger than him because he keeps ignoring Kiba's requests", Kurenai stated. "But eventually I'm sure they'll make an excellent tracking squad."

"How about you Gai?", Kakashi asked.

"Well Lee is truly a YOUTHFUL student, always ready for a challenge and to improve his taijutsu!", Gai said, yelling on the word youthful. "As for Tenten she seams to quite the moderator betwene Lee and Sasuke. Lee keeps on challenging Sasuke too duels aswel. And Sasuke just wants to get stronger. But due to Sasuke's sharingan and genjutsus he works exceptionally well with Tenten's throwable weapons. THIS WILL SOON BECOME THE MOST YOUTHFUL TEAM EVER! If Sasuke stops being such a bummer that is", Gai exclaimed.

His three friends just sighed and let out a bit of nervous laughter.

'I hope Sasuke can mellow out those youthful idiots', Kakashi thought to himself.

After that they continued eating and discussing future team exorcises they could do togethor. Eventually a new topic came up.

"You guys know what's coming up in five months?", Asuma asked.

"Of course! The youthful Chunin exams!", Gai stated with excitement.

"You guys think any of ours teams will be ready by then", Kakashi asked.

"I think mine will, they need a lot of work though", Kurenai said.

"Same with mine, but I'll make sure they pass the exams", Asuma stated with a serious face.

"Yeah, I think if I continue with pushing them hard... then they'll be a force to be reckoned with", Kakashi said.

"YES! My team will with not doubt in my mind pass the Chunin exams!", Gai yelled with 'youthful' determination.

The group laughed, with Kakashi only chuckeling, at Gai's awkard and laughable personality. They continued to discuss their team's for a couple of hours.

(The Next Week)

"Okay team, I've got something special planned for today".

The three genin looked at Kakashi with worry in their eyes. This wore off rather quickly with Naruto though. But they all thought, 'Oh god! What hell is he going to put us through next!'

Kakashi had just gotten done with a brutal taining exorcise with his team inolving shuriken being thrown, paralysis poison laced senbon and tree climbing. The group of three were pantning lightly and Kakashi's arms were a little tired.

"Today we're going to be meeting with Team Asuma. We'll have mach battles against eachother", Kakashi said at the worried genin.

All three let out a breath of air none of them knew they were holding in.

"They'll be here in about five minutes so eat your lunches quikly", Kakashi stated.

The three genin then got out their food and relaxed their muscles a bit. The two girls were even more tired as the weight of the seals had increased on their bodies last week. Naruto was dealing with it better than they were but not by much. He too was tired from the weights. He hadn't used them in his previous training with Kakashi and Sasuke but he knew the value in them.

As they finished eating four people came into view on the edge of the training field. Team Asuma met up with Team Kakashi as the latter had finally finished eating and stood up.

"Ready for my team to kick yours' ass Kakashi?", Asuma lightly boasted.

"This is troublesom", Shikamaru muttered.

"Alright so how do you wanna do this? One on one or three on three?", Asuma asked Kakashi.

"Let's go with one on one for now", the masked man stated.

"Alright", Asuma said pulling out six twigs from behind his back. "Each of you pick one the two who pick the smallest go first, the largest next and the other two will go last".

The six genin all took a twig for themselves. Naruto held up his, he compared it with the others and found that it was right in the middle in lenght.

"Alright, Hinata and Choji you two go first", Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei", Hinata said in a low voice.

"This'll be easy", Choji said with blatant confidence as he put away a bag of potato chips.

The two the stood opposite eachother on the field.

"Alright, start on the count of three, go it?", Kakashi stated earing two nods. "One... two... three".

At that Choji began his attack.

"Partial-Expansion Jutsu!", Choji yelled enlarging his hand.

Hinata then ran towards Choji, head on.

"What are you? Stupid?", Choji asked bringing his hand down at hinata in a large swipe.

Hinata quickly evaded and ran towards Choji from his left side. Being to slow Choji couldn't recover from his attack and Hinata quickly closed the distance. She reached him and started punching various parts of his body, blocking his chakra.

She then backed up as she finished her work. Choji fell to the ground with various bruises on his body.

Asuma stood a little dumbfounded, 'did the timid Hyuga just defeat Choji?'.

"Winner, Hinata", Kakashi exclaimed a little bored.

Asuma then picked up Choji and brought him back to the group.

"What was that? Normally the Hyuga have their hands open using their palms, you were punching with fists?", Shikamaru asked the lavender eyed girl.

"Oh, I'm not very good at the normal techniques of my clan. So I've been using a small variation of the technique that's faster and hits harder", she said a little pink in the cheeks.

What she said was true, Naruto and Kakashi had helped her adapt to a new taijutsu style. This one is a variation of the Hyuga's that utilizes lighting style'd taijutsu methods of fast and hard hitting blows. This way the person on the receiving end had both their chakra worn out and is physically weakened from the hits they receive.

"Okay, up next Naruto and Shikamaru", Kakashi said when Hinata was done talking.

The boys wen to face off against one another without saying a word. Naruto got into his fighting stance and Shikamaru prepared for his first attack.

"Three... two...one", Kakashi sounded off.

With that Naruto went into a series of hand seals as Shikamaru tensed up.

"Wind Style: Decapitating-Air-Waves Jutsu!", Naruto said blasting a huge amount of air at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was then lifted off his feet and thrown at a tree. But before he could his Naruto quickly ran up behind him.

"Fire Style: Flaming-Palm Jutsu!", Naruto's hand then burst into a small flame. He then pushed out his right hand, open, towards Shikamaru's back. Once it hit Shikamaru yelled in pain and landed on the ground about a food away.

Shikamaru winced and tried to get up but his back hurt too much, 'damn I couldn't even get one move out'.

Naruto then picked up Shikamaru with his arm around his shoulder and lead him off to the group. All the genin were surprised by the sudden show of skills. He set down Shikamaru and examined his back, 'good there aren't any serious injuries'.

"Wow, two ninjutsu of different natures! That's awesome!", Ino said.

"He isn't seriously injured is he?", Asuma asked angrily.

"He's fine, I put the lowest amount of force I could into both those jutsus", Naruto said leaning back against a nearby tree.

The group stood there shocked, all but Kakashi who knew how strong his pupil was.

"Okay, okay next two. Haruka, Ino your up", Kakashi said trying to get it over with.

The two girls, still in verious degrees of shock, got moving. As they stood apart eachother they both came to their sense.

"Alright, three... two...one", Kakashi said with a yawn.

Haruka then ran to her apponent. Ino stood their concentrating with her eyes closed.

"Oh come on! She's just napping standing up!", Haruka said with confidence.

Just as she began to form a punch her body stopped and her mind went blank. She then collapsed on the ground after a moment, asleep.

Ino then opened her eyes and panted. She took a knee looking at Haruka.

"My clan's special technique, mind transfering", she stated exhausted.

After that the group then went over their techniques. They discussed what they did well and what they could improve. Haruka was told she was too cocky and brazen in assuming that her enemy would do nothing. Ino was told she did well but needed to be more aware of her surroundings and only use a jutsu like that as a last resort. Shikamaru was given neither as he couldn't really do anything in that situation. Naruto had completely caught him off gaurd. Naruto was complimented because of how quick he was at immobilizing the enemy. Hinata was also complimented on her show of skills, because of her variation of the Hyuga technique it would effectivly throw off an enemy who knew about the Hyuga. As for Choji he was told to not be so cocky and that he needs to build up his stamina.

Out of the whole experience, the six genin came out better than they had before.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like the chapter! Please feel free to review and tell my how to improve, it's always welcome. In the next few chapters I'll be introducing another possible love interest for Naruto, feel free to say which you would rather see him end up with. Next chapter will probably be out a week from today. Have a good day!**


	6. Chunin Exams: Stage One

**Author's Note: Today is the first part of the Chunin exams! Oh and just to clarify, I do not own Naruto, anime or manga... or really anything Naruto. Enjoy!**

(5 Months Later)

Three people stood in a circle, panting. They were coming down from a serious workout. The first was panting less than the others, the second was winded and her red hair was wet with sweat, and finally the third panting about as much as the second. Naruto then let out a breath and fully relaxed his body from the workout. Over the five months of training he's grown physically stronger, his chakra control has increased greatly and can even do lesser genjutsu now. His appearance hasn't changed much, except from the facial scar he had received. The one change that has happened was that he now wore a black colored jacket with the Uchiha crest on the right shoulder and the Uzumaki on the left shoulder.

Haruka and Hinata on the other hand have changed considerably.

Haruka no longer wore her usual clothes. She had replaced her jacket with a hooded black jacket with a dark orange stripe going down the sleeves and a Namikaze crest on the back. Her ANBU pants were relativily the same but were now completely black with a kunai holster on her right hip and pockets on both thighs. She had a black shirt on under her jacket with a mesh shirt under that as well. The hooded jacked wasn't zipped up currently as she was trying to cool down, but it was zipped halfway during missions and training. In her red hair though was a strand of gray hair that she had dyed to remind herself that she had accidently hurt one of her comrads, to remind her to never do something like that again and always protect her friends.

Hinata had taken the greatest changed of the group. Instead of her usual clothes she no longer wore her gray jacket. Instead she stuck to a black t-shirt with a mesh shirt under that. Her Konoha headband was now on her forehead instead of around her neck. Her hair had grown out and now framed her head and went down her back midway. Her pants wer the same as Haruka's but had a second kunai puch on her left hip where she kept scrolls that held countless shuriken. On the back of her shirt was the Hyuuga crest. Luckily for the trio and Kakashi she had gotten over her studdor three months ago. Realizing that communication and timidness would only hinder their team.

As they all calmed down Kakashi walked towards them from his position under a tree. He put his book away and looked at his students. 'They're finally ready', he thought. Over the months Kakashi had each of his students specialize in different types of fighting as a shinobi. Hinata is a budding genjutsu master, though she still has a long way to go to earn that title. Her gentjutsus can effect up to a low level jonin. In a few years she'll be on par with The Genjutsu Mistress of Kurenai Yuhi. Hinata is also very good at taijutsu with her custom Hyuuga style taijutsu that she called 'Hina Style', after herself. Haruka was working hard to become a fuinjutsu master like her god-father Jiraiya. She was also excellent at taijutsu and fairly well at ninjutsu. She knew a handfull of wind style ninjutsu and one or two water style ninjutsu. Her major affinity was wind and a secondary water. Hinata had a lightning affinity was a secondary earth. Naruto was their budding ninjutsu master. He had learned to use four of the five chakra natures, all but earth. Learning how to use waster was almost impossible for him but he managed to do it, but it took him almost all of their six months of training. He had only learned one minor C-ranked water ninjutsu. Earth, as he had found out, was actually impossible for him to do as he had tried on numerous occasions to do earth style. He was close to mastering fire and wind style and has grown exceptional at lightning style. With the help of his sharingan and shadow clones he could master even an S-rank jutsu in under a week. And he has, he currently knows three S-ranked ninjutsu. Two fire and one wind. Kakashi had also tought him his prized jutsu, the Chidori. Though unknown to him Naruto had made the Jutsu his own and been doing many different things with it.

"Okay, you guys must all know whats coming up right?"

"The Chunin exams, you signing us up Kakashi-sensei?", Hinata asked without a hint of studdoring.

"Yeah, actually I've already signed you all up"

The three looked at him with a blank stair, then after a few minutes let out a collective sigh.

"It's today isn't it? You waited till the last minute to tell us didn't you?", Naruto questioned.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head with his left, "yeah. It starts in about thirty mintues at the academy".

The three sighed again then began walking away.

'I wish Kakashi-sensei had better timing, the idiot!', Haruka thought.

As the three genin made there way to the academy they noticed that the village was even more crowded than usual. There were also ninja from multiple villages; Suna ninja from the Hidden sand and Kiri ninja from the hidden mist. There were genin and ninja from other villages too but Konoha, Suna, and Kiri had the most. Naruto was surprised to see Kiri ninja there since there civil war had only ended a few months ago. Though he was happy that the new Mizukage, Mei, was no longer genociding those with Kekei Genkai's.

Soon they finally made it too the academy and found countless genin in fount of a door. The door was gaurded by two Konoha shinobi. They deterred anybody from entering.

Haruka was walking over to it but Naruto put his hand on her left shoulder and Hinata had her hand on her right.

"Hey loser, that's a genjutsu. The real test is up stairs. Those idiots can't even get to the first part", Naruto said.

Haruka looked at him and blushed. She then turned away and staired back at the two chunin. She tried to focus her eyes and indeed found that it was a genjutsu. Hinata then released her and began to walk up stairs with Naruto following her. Haruka, embarrased then followed her team up stairs. As they went up stairs they could here talking behind the door they were supposed to enter. Naruto stood in front of the door, Haruka at his left and Hinata at his right. He then stepped forward and entered the room with the two at his flank.

As they walked in they noticed that most of the genin were from the three villages of Konoha, Suna, and Kiri. There were a few from Kumo and a few from Iwa. Then they noticed the other rookies in front of them. Sasuke stood with his team of Rock Lee and Tenten. (Lee and Tenten look the same as in the anime). Sasuke was dressed in his usual atire, black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on his back and Uzumaki crest on his left shoulder. Konoha headband on his forehead, his hair over part of it covering his left eye. He wore dark red ANBU pants tied togethor at the ankles and the usual shinobi sandals. He had a kunai pouch on his hip as well. Tenten and Lee had there backs to the three and Sasuke was facing them talking with his team.

To their right were the other two teams of their year. Neji, Kiba and Shino were standing in a circle talking with one another. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were doing the same to their right. (All of them are dressed the same as in the anime). Soon the nine noticed the three that had just entered the room. The Konoha twelve has just reunited for the first time in six months. No one has actually seen team seven since the day they received their teams since they were constantly training and doing D-ranks on the outskurts of the village.

"Hey guys look! Its Naruto, Haruka and Hinata!", yelled Kiba excitedly.

The other eight rookies then looked at team seven.

"Hey brother, so Kakashi signed your team up as well?", Sasuke asks as he and the other nine walk up to the group.

"Yeah, but he kinda to-"

"WOW WHATS WITH THAT SCAR!?", Kiba asks interupting Naruto.

At this the nine, minus Sasuke, all crowds around Naruto to look at his scar. All but Shikamaru and Neji miss the sad look on Haruka's face.

"Yeah, that wasn't there before. Where'd you get it?", Shikamaru asks.

"It was an accident during our real genin test", Naruto replies.

"Oh yeah? Kakashi give it to ya?", Ino asks.

"No, a certain red haired idiot did. Lets just say she doesn't have great aim", Naruto says with a chuckle.

Hearing this the Konoha nine all raise an eyebrow and look at Haruka. Said girl just blushes and scratches the back of her head.

"Hehe, it was... um... an accident".

At that moment the doors behind them opened. They didn't have time to get out of the way as someone crashed right into Naruto. he fell down on his stomach as he felt the person that bumped into him fall ontop of him.

"SORRY!", said the voice from on top of him. It was feminine, so he knew that his 'attacker' was a girl.

She quickly got off of him and with that he got up himself. He turned around to see who had bumped into him. The girl had arm brown eyes and black hair. Her hair framed the sides of her face and was held up in the back. She had a Kiri headband on her head that signified she was from the Hidden Mist. She had a black ninja robe around her that had a brown belt like scarf around her waist. Naruto then realize how beautiful the girl was and used all his will power to force the on coming blush to go away.

"Hey sorry about that, but next time don't stand in front of the door", she said. "OH! My name is Haku by the way. This is my team Ryuji (points to her right at a fairly generic looking boy with black hair and brown eyes) and Kona (she points to her left at a girl with black hair and weirdly enough, pink colored eyes)."

"HI!", Haruka says to the three before he had a chance too. "My name is Haruka Namikaze, this is Hinata Huuga and that punk you just walked into is Naruto Uchiha!".

At this the three Kiri ninja go wide eyed.

"You're... you're an Uchiha?", asked the boy known as Ryuji.

"Yeah, my brother Sasuke is behind me", Naruto stated. "Oh, and shut up Haruka, idiot".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, IDIOT!?", she screeched.

"Didn't you barely scrape by when passing the class? Miss Dead-Last?", he replied with a smirk.

Haruka was speechless with her mouth agape. She was about to retaliate but suddenly they heard a shout.

"HEY! It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor". They all turned to the sound and saw the man who had shouted. It was a tall man with scars on his face wearing a trench coat. His headband was that of Konoha's and was made in the fassion of a bandanna.

"Now we're here to begin the first phase of the Chunin exams. Anybody who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified, and no fighting with others unless I give permission to do so".

"Now lets begin, the first phase is a written exam. Now go to your asigned seats", he says.

At this everybody in the room made a loud grunt, as nobody wanted to do a test.

"Oh hey, by Naruto maybe we'll talk another time?", at that Haku and her team made off for their seats.

The Rookie Twelve did the same as they all went to find their seats and begin the test. Before Naruto knew it his team was seperated. He sat in the back of the class away from everybody that they knew. Haruka was in front of him to the right, around the middle of the room. Hinata was directly in front of him. He then looked down at the questions. They were astoundingly easy but he knew Haruka wouldn't get the right answers. Which meant that they most likely would fail. 'Sigh', he knew they weren't aloud to cheat but he had too. Hinata must have known this too as she began talking.

"Naruto, Haruka I placed a genjutsu so nobody in the room will know we're talking. I assume you know the answers Naruto but I don't think Haruka does", she says. "OH! And Haruka, before you say anything back the genjutsu will break if you talk, only I can so you need to answer".

He could almost hear Haruka's frustration.

"Alright, I know the answers and so does Naruto, I'll tell you the answers and when you have them down tap the end of your pencil with your thumb".

Naruto then activated his Sharingan and Hinata her Byakugan. Hinata then continued to tell Haruka the answers whilst tapping the end of her pencil when Hinata was done. Finally the questions were answered and they deactivated their doujutsus. Soon after about an hour two-thirds of the genin that had participated in the test had dropped out. Naruto looked around and saw all the Konoha Twelve still there. He also saw Haku's team. He didn't know why but he had to supress another blush. He sighed again and waited another hour.

"Alright, here's the tenth and final question", Ibiki says at the front of the room.

Everyone looks up waiting for the last queston.

He warns them about the new rules, how if they don't answer the problem their whole team fails, how if they answer incorrectly and remain genin for the rest of their lives. When he told them the rules the remaining students thinned by another quarter. Those that he knew remained. No one else wavered. They were all determined to pass.

"Those of you that have stayed, you all pass the exam!", Ibiki says. "Your decision to stay was the answer the final question, the first have gaged your ability to gain information. Congratulations".

The remaining genin all jumped with joy. BOOM!

At the front of the room there was now a women standing besides Ibiki. She had a trench coat over a mesh shirt. Oddly enough she had purple hair.

"Okay brats, its on the the second phase of the exams. I'm your proctor, Anko Mitarashi".

With that the woman led those that remained to the next phase. She ended up leading them to a large forest surrounded by a fence.

"This is training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Here's a waver, saying that if any of you die your villages won't retaliate. One of you will have a Heaven scroll or an Earth Scroll. Which ever one you get you have to try and find the other one. Once you get both scrolls you'll be going to the center of the training ground where their's a tower. At a minimum half of you will fail. You have five days for this survival stage of the test. Good luck."

She then passed out the scrolls to each team and lined each time at an entrance. Naruto and his team received a heaven scroll, 'which means we need an earth scroll'. With that everybody entered the Forest of Death.

"Alright guys, you ready for this?", Naruto said.

"Yeah, we got this", Haruka said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, let's do it", Hinata replied.

With that they started their second phase of the chunin exams.


End file.
